LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P5/Transcript
(In another part of the nest, Ruby is seen firing at Grimm from a distance) Ruby: Man, these guys don't stop coming! (Ruby then takes cover to find Mista next to her having problems with his six shooter) Mista: Ah guys come on, now's not the time! Ruby: Huh? Mista: I need your help! Ruby: Uhh, who are you talking to? Mista: My Stand! (Ruby looks at the gun confused) Ruby: Umm, that's a gun. Mista: No it's more than that! You have any food on you?! Ruby: Food? Mista: Yes yes food! Do you have any?! Ruby: Um... *Pulls out a cookie bag* I got these cookies that I was- Mista: *Grabs the bag* Thanks! Ruby: Wha- Hey! (Mista opens the bag and takes out a cookie before he tears it into pieces) Mista: And now! (Mista opens the chamber on his pistol) Mista: Alright, here's your food! Ruby: ??? (Then, six tiny yellow figures then crawl out, each with numbers on their foreheads indicating their identities) Number 1: Alright! Number 3: Finally some food! (The six creatures all take the pieces and eat them) Ruby: Uhhh.... Mista: I know it's weird to look at, but trust me this helps. Ruby: That's....your Stand? Mista: Yeah. They may not look like much but they can really get a job done! (The six then finish the cookie as Mista loads the chamber back into the revolver) Mista: Alright, I'm ready! Ruby: Right! Let's do it! (The two leave cover and aim at the approaching Grimm) Ruby: Here they come! Mista: *Aims* Alright, steel yourselves Sex Pistols, we're fighting! Ruby: *Looks over* Huh?? (Mista then fires six shots from his revolver. Each bullet is shown with one of the Stands riding them) Sex Pistols: YEE HAW!!! ???: Incoming! (Sex Pistols then begins to kick the bullets around, causing them to each take out six different Grimm) Mista: Yes! Ruby: Whoa! Nice hits! Mista: Told you not to underestimate them! Now I'll go find my friends, you got this right?! Ruby: I can handle it! Mista: Good! Thanks for the cookie! (Ruby then prepares to fight before Spot runs up) Spot: Ruby! Ruby: Spot! Where have you been?! Spot: Fighting Grimm! I couldn't find you so I got a bit worried! Ruby: Well now that you're here, we can fight these guys together! Spot: Alright! Let's do it Ruby! Ruby: Yeah! (Ruby and Spot run off. Alex and Jessica are seen fighting Glimpse but they keep missing their attacks) Alex: HOLD! STILL!! Glimpse: You can't touch me you can't touch me! Jessica: Dammit, it's like he's screwing with us! Alex: How does he know everything we're gonna do?! Glimpse: You girl, the next thing coming out of your mouth will be "It's like he's inside our heads"! Jessica: It's like he's inside our heads! ....!! (Jessica's eyes widen) Glimpse: Hmph. Alex: That.....That might be it Jess! He might be some kind of psychic too! Glimpses: The next thing you'll say is "We need to rethink our strategy"! Alex: We need to rethink our strategy! …. Wha- HEY!! (Glimpse laughs) Alex: *Growls* Jessica: How do we fight this?? Alex: He hasn't tried any kind of psy blast or anything. He may only have the potential to read minds. Jessica: He does? Glimpse: I do! And THAT is exactly why I am going to win fools! Jessica: *Growls* Alex: *Whisper* We need to confuse him some how. Jessica: *Whisper* And how do we do that? Alex:......*Gasp* (Alex snaps his fingers) Alex: Jessica, keep attacking him but I need you to say a BUNCH of nonsensical and random stuff! Jessica: Huh?? Alex: Trust me, you talking all that nonsense should make him worry about your talking more than the fighting! Jessica: Hmm, maybe. Alex: Just trust me on this one! Jessica: Uhh right! Say random stuff, I can do that! Alex: RIght! Let's do it! Jessica: Hey you! Glimpse: HMm? Jessica: Uh... Volcano... Wonderpants? Glimpse: ??? (Glimpse stops what he was doing) Glimpse: Wait what? That's not what she was thinking about saying! Jessica: Uhhhh, your shoe's untied! Glimpse: Wha- But I don't even- ....What?? Alex: *THinking* Wait, she's thinking about saying one thing but saying another! That's more clever than I thought! Nice going Jess! Glimpse: *Growls* Fine then! For your next line, you're gonna say "This Glimpse guy's really stupid"! Am I right with that?? Jessica: Whoa! Is that chicken over there made of chocolate?! Glimpse: ?!?! WHAT IS THIS!?! Alex: Hey! (Glimpse turns around) Glimpse: Huh?? (Just then, Alex fires a psy beam through Glimpse's chest, burning through him) Glimpse: GAAAH!!! Alex: And now for your final line Glimpse' you'll say "So this was your pathetic plan human"! Glimpse: So this was your pathetic plan human?! (Glimpse's eyes go wide) Glimpse: No! NO THAT'S!! MY!! TRIIIIIIICK!!!! (Glimpse then turns to smoke and dies) Alex: Yes! Jessica: WE DID IT!! (Near by, Brawler who's still battling Yang and Shade takes notice of this) Brawler:.... GLIIIIIIIIIIIIIMPSE!!!! (Brawler then punches Shade back) Brawler: Killing the grunts I'm fine with, but killing one of our real brothers is drawing the line you cowards! Shade: Holy shit he just got angry! Yang: His sibling just died so no surprise! Brawler: I will not die in this nest, nor will I submit to the Light Demon! I will end you all! This I swear! Alex: ??? (Brawler instead jumps up onto a pillar before he looks down at Shade and Yang) Brawler: But I promise to you two, I WILL prove who's the strongest fighter next we meet! (The two look up before Brawler jumps away) Shade: Wha-?? Jessica: He's....leaving? Alex: Guess he knows he can't win this fight. Jack: Speaking of not winning! (The group looks over at Jack who has an outcold Horn in a head lock) Jack: Should I kill this guy? Alex: Whoa! Yang: That-That's one of the bigger Captains! Shade: You beat him all by yourself Jack?! Jack: Noooooo. Erin: I helped! Jack: Yeah thanks Erin. So seriously what should I do with this guy? Erin: Oh I have an idea! Put him on the ground! (Jack lets go of Horn as he falls down. Erin then freezes him to the ground) Erin: That'll hold him till Blake gets this place settled! Then he can purify him! Blake H: Yeah good call. This guy would be useful for Blake. Jessica: Speaking of which: Where is- (Suddenly Bagor gets sent flying over them) Defenders: !! Bagor: *Lands on the ground* GAH!!! *Groans in pain*......... (The group looks over to find Blake standing with Team Ace and Team JNPR) Blake H: Hey guys! Alex: Oh hey Blake. You doing okay? Blake H: Yeah we got this guy. And I'm ready to purify him. (Blake goes up to Bagor who gets up on one knee and looks up at a smirking Blake) Bagor: I... Will never... submit to light. (Blake thrusts his arm forward but Bagor dodges and punches Blake back) Bagor: Rejects the light (Bagor then goes a nest wall and runs) Nora: He's getting away! Blake H: No let him run! He was just a hindrance for now! Nora: But- Blake H: Trust me Nora, next time we see him we'll beat him. Nora:....Right. Blake H: Now come on everyone! We got a nest to take! (The group looks over at the giant tower. Knowing the Alpha is there. Scene changes to the group going into the tower. They reach the top and sitting on some throne is the Alpha) ???: So. You've come this far. Well done, light demon. But know that this nest belongs to me. And it will not fall to the likes of you. Kellam Alex:..... Jaune:..... Ren:..... Jin:.... Devon: Blake. Blake H: It's him alright. (Kellam gets off his throne, stands up, takes a couple of steps forward before letting out a blood thirsty roar before his arms grew bigger and his teeth grew sharper) Blake H: Time to end this. (Kellam roars) Blake H: Let's go everyone! (The heroes charge toward Kellam) Blake H: Remember guys, same as always! Overwhelm him and then we can kill him! Jaune: Right! Devon: We got it Blake! Kellam: COME ON FOOLS!!! MEET YOUR FATE!!! (The heroes go to attack Kellam) Blake H: Alright, now let's- (Kellam roars before he turns and punches Blake HARD into the ground) Kellam: *Roar* Nora: BLAKE!!! Blake H: *Groans*..... Kellam: You FOOL!!! Ren: Now! Jin: Okay! (Ren and Jin go to attack before Kellam turns to them and releases a cloud of green gas toward them, causing them to cough as they breathe in the fumes) Ren: *Coughs* Jin: Gah what is this?! I....can't breathe....! (Blake looks up at the gas cloud) Kellam's Ability: Suffocating Fumes Blake H: Gnn, guys get them out of that cloud! It's suffocating them! Nora: REN!!! Henry: Hang on Jin! (Henry summons Yinzel who goes and pulls the two out from inside the cloud) Jin: *Gasps for air* Ren: *Panting* Crap... Yinzel: You guys okay? Jin; Yeah, we should be fine now. Kellam: You cannot defeat me. I shall destroy you all and consume your corpses in the name of my KING!!! (The heroes prepare to fight once more) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts